<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Day 2:) It's Only Movie Night, if You Actually Watch the Movies by cupcakekiller12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164245">(Day 2:) It's Only Movie Night, if You Actually Watch the Movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12'>cupcakekiller12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kenma, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Men In This Household, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, sub!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kenma watch movies together...kinda..I mean you had the intention to watch movies and then things went on from there.</p><p>(Aka, the second day of the writing challenge for February)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Day 2:) It's Only Movie Night, if You Actually Watch the Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just smut with feelings doods.<br/>This post time skip in Haikyuu, and prob a lil ahead of that. <br/>Read the tags if you haven't already...please go ahead and do that now.<br/>This is intended for mature audiences only.</p><p>Also this is my first officially published smut, so sorry if it's not the best. </p><p>ALSO JUST A NOTE: because the reader is in a relationship with Kenma, I figured they would use his first name in reference when talking about him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kenma was not a man who put his love on display for the world to see. It was a combination of subtle gestures and inferred meanings. Things only you and his closest of friends would notice and understand. Like how he would notice your mood drops before you could feel them, putting your head on his chest and rubbing delicate circles onto your back. Or how he would willingly out his game down when you needed to talk to him about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody could miss the look in his eyes though, no matter how microscopic the smile was on his face. Kozume looked at you like you were a brand new game right off the shelf, worth more than any achievement or mission. Neither could they just glaze over the way he would drape himself around you. An arm around your waist, his nose on the crook of your shoulder, breathing in your addicting scent, or something even as simple as holding your hand as you walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a cat marking its territory, and you loved every single second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like right now, the way you were nuzzled up to him under the blanket as the movie played on in the background. You weren’t sure which one was one at the moment, not with how handsy Kozume had become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first it had just been light touches, comforting, reassuring , just there to be there. You hadn’t minded, it was always nice whenever your husband chose a more physical way to display his adoration for you. Then his hands had drifted, touching more sensitive parts, playing with your weak points, but never going down to place a desire was starting to grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small pants. Tiny whines. Minuscule keens. Those were the sounds that left your mouth as he continued, still paying attention to the movie — whatever it was that you were watching at this point, you didn’t care. All you wanted was him to stop playing around, to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>on with it already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle breathed into your ear, “Enjoying the movie puddin’?” His nails scratched down your chest as his other hand made down your pants, “I think you're getting a little...distracted.” Kozume’s brown eyes looked hungrily at you, mouth nipping at your ear, kissing slowly down your chin, and sucking lightly on your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sh—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—shut up.” You muttered, leaning into whatever touch he was willing to give you, eager to feed that growing fire inside you, “You—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh—</span>
  </em>
  <span>know what you're doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel his smile as one of his fingers teases your entrance, “Do I, puddin’?” He rubbed your insides slowly, but his other hand had a iron grip on your hips, preventing you from grinding or seeking further pleasure, “I think you need to be more specific.” Another finger was added, the stretch burned in all the ways you wanted it to, but it wasn’t enough. You needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y—you’ve been teasing me—</span>
  <em>
    <span>mnngh </span>
  </em>
  <span>all night.” You bit your lip and tossed your head back as he pressed his fingers hard onto the spot that made you clench and your breath hitch. Kenma continued to stir you up, pulling out all those delicious moans and whines that he loved to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one more thing he loved to hear more than those aborted sounds though. The one thing that sent blood rushing down to his cock, made him growl like a wild animal, but he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the one to figure it out, “And you’ve enjoyed it.” Another finger, a deep bite on your neck, a harsh pull on your nipple — all of it was making your head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kozume knew that was what you liked — no — what you needed, any time things drifted into a situation  like this. You needed to be strewn out, brought to the edge and held there until you were crying mess begging for mercy. Besides, you had been a brat this past week, bottled up and constantly biting back. Not that he minded your impudence. You were a challenge that needed to be won, that was a large part of your appeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Kozume growled into your ear, eagerly fucking his fingers into your greedy little hole, “What do you want puddin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind was already fraying at the edges. Your vision clouding over as you succumbed to the desperation. “Fuck me,” you begged as you grind your hips onto his hand that was all but abusing that sweet spot deep inside you. To your annoyance, he stopped, tsking at you as you whined for him to keep going. Without saying anything he pushed your pants down to just below your thighs and grabbed your hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want it so bad puddin’,” he breathed into your ear, “then fuck my cock yourself, you dirty little slut.” His hands did little more than guide you, knees spreading your legs apart, arms eventually wrapping around your waist. You felt him breathing heavily into your neck as you lowered yourself onto your cock. “That’s it, ride my cock and watch the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you two had been watching a movie, the sound of its main character’s fighting hardly resonated in your ears. You a little bit too focused on the hot thick cock that was spearing through your insides, pressing against every little sensitive spot. It didn’t help that your boyfriend’s hands were all over you and this point, scratching and pinching, maybe Kozume didn’t realize it, but it wouldn’t be the first time he purposely overstimulated you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like how my cock stirs up those sides of yours?” He half says, half moans as he lifts his hips to meet yours, “You’re so tight for me.” His lips kiss the side your neck lovingly, “So much fun to play with,” The airy laugh that escaped his lips was frustrating, why was he talking so much when he could be fucking the ever living brains out of you. “You know, your body isn’t so much different from one of my games.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a frustrated moan, trying to go faster, trying to achieve the release that was slowly building, but he wouldn’t let you. Instead he continued, “I know all your buttons to make you squirm, all the cheat codes to help you fall apart.” Another moan, soft, but oh so sweet in your ear, “I even have the high score, should I prove it, puddin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no words coming out of your mouth aside from a string of barley recognizable pleases and unabashed moans as he finally — </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> picked up the pace. The next few minutes went by like an infinite, as you pulled and pushed you up and down on his cock, making that small fire into a inferno as it engulfed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful when you let me have my way with you.” He mumbled, “So hot how you just fall apart on my cock, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>ungh——ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>paper dissolving in water.” Kenma loved it though, how much you trusted him with your body. He couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. No one else could never complete him so perfectly, nobody else would ever be allowed  to have such an important hold on his heart and body. No game, no woman, no man, no person—just you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>only you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no warning before you came, just the blinding feeling of your entire body tightening up, your toes curling, heart thudding in your ears as you screamed. Kozume was not far behind you, just a few more over overly sensitive thrusts before you felt him spill into you. Cum drilled down your thighs as you leaned back into his chest, exhausted and wrung out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you puddin.” He murmured against your hair, turning your head to kiss your lips, “So good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get cleaned up.” You sighed, not that you really wanted to get up, your boyfriend’s strong arms and toned chest were a comforting feeling. The way he traced shapes onto you leg as he kissed your body, you could honestly fall asleep here to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could.” He replied, “But I didn’t say we were finished.”  His hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him, brown eyes still blazing with desire, “But I did say you were being a brat...and brats need to be punished.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all enjoyed it.<br/>Comments and Kudos are appricated.<br/>There will be a new chapter up tomorrow, fandom might be different tho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>